


you warm me up (so good)

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, age gap, dirty talk I guess, older cy, younger bh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun has always been Chanyeol's behaved baby... until he decides to be naughty.





	you warm me up (so good)

**Author's Note:**

> still practicing with writing smut lol did this today, feedback will be appreciated  
> please keep expectations low, as usual

“Ugh. Chanyeol, daddy, so good,” Baekhyun moans, and his daddy chuckles. “You like it like this, don’t you? Huh?” He grunts in return, holding Baekhyun's waist tighter and pulling him down slowly.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun moans, all slutty, pure pleasure running through his veins and they’re not doing anything they usually do. It’s just him sitting on Chanyeol’s massive and long cock. His favorite. Baekhyun has his fingers in his mouth, sucking on it and wishing it was Chanyeol’s dick.

But he can’t because he wants it in another part of his body. Exactly where he wants it to be every time of the day, if he can.

“Ah, feels so tight. My baby is always tight for daddy, isn’t he?” Chanyeol grunts, finally sheathing himself all the way inside Baekhyun.

They both groan at the sensation and pause for a while. Baekhyun giggles and it sends vibrations towards Chanyeol’s body, liking the way Baekhyun is teasingly contracting his asshole and making his daddy moan in surprise.

“No more teasing like that, alright? If you behave, you’ll get your reward later,” Chanyeol groans, hips trying hard not to thrust up into the tight warmth encasing his hard dick.

Baekhyun eagerly nods. Anything to be a good boy to his daddy. “Yes, daddy,” he moans. “Baby knows how to behave.”

“Good.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s nape, the latter moving his head to the side to give his daddy more skin to kiss; to nibble on while he focuses on his work because that’s what he’s here for — to make his daddy comfortable and relaxed as he works on those spreadsheets and reads those boring contracts.

They’ve recently discovered cock warming. That one time when they wanted to fuck hard and fast but were too tired to go on with it, Chanyeol already sheathed himself inside Baekhyun’s warm heat but had to stop because he was too tired. He felt so sorry towards his baby, but Baekhyun is nothing but a sweet, understanding baby to his daddy. He understood that it wasn’t his fault, nor his daddy’s fault. And when Chanyeol wanted to pull out, Baekhyun stopped him.

Baekhyun didn’t want him out after he’s waited all day to be fucked. If he wasn’t going to be fucked, then at least feeling so full with his daddy would suffice. So he tightens himself and Chanyeol moans, “No, please just stay inside, daddy.”

He cries and Chanyeol shushes him. Chanyeol strokes his back and calms his baby down. “It’s okay. I won’t pull out.”

Baekhyun’s sniffles go down and he calms down, his thumb in his mouth, sucking it desperately. Chanyeol moves them a little, making them lie side by side. He wraps his arm around his baby, stopping and feeling the other’s stomach.

“Can you feel me here?” he whispers. Baekhyun nods and moans loudly. “Yes, so full. Daddy is always so good to me.”

Chanyeol smiles and pats Baekhyun with his free hand. “Always, baby. Anything for you.”

Their breathing slowed down, and they both fell asleep literally wrapped in and around each other. They’ve never felt this connected without fucking and it was a new experience for them both.

 

That’s how it all started and now, here they are, connected in the same way but in a different situation. Baekhyun sits on Chanyeol’s lap, with a game controller in his hands and trying to stay still and behave. His daddy is busy himself, working on his laptop that Baekhyun, as a good baby, doesn’t want to disturb him.

The reward after he’s successful is enough to make Baekhyun behave and sit still even when his hard on is making him want to move against the dick stuffing him full.

But it’s hard. Terribly so, especially when every time the tv screen loads and darkens, Baekhyun can see Chanyeol on it and how hot he looks with his hair pushed back, with his glasses on, and brows furrowed. His arms’ veins were visible from his pushed up sleeves, and he was naked from the waist down. Baekhyun has to stuff his mouth with his fingers to ease the want and to muffle his moans — moans that will surely distract his daddy and make him angry.

Chanyeol hums a minute later, kisses Baekhyun’s neck as he thinks, and pulls Baekhyun closer. Much closer, if that was even possible. The movement, of course, pushes him deeper inside Baekhyun that the turned on baby couldn’t help but gasp and moan.

“Daddy…” he cries out. “Mmmm.”

“Shhh, baby. I’m almost done. You’re doing so good, keeping daddy warm right now. Daddy feels better and relaxed.” Chanyeol turns Baekhyun’s head a little and kisses him. Baekhyun whines, taking their kiss a little deeper than what Chanyeol intended.

“Mmm, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol admonishes against Baekhyun’s swollen lips. Still swollen from when he sucked Chanyeol off earlier to make him hard and ready to stuff Baekhyun.

Baekhyun groans, wanting more. “I’m nearly done baby. Just a few more minutes and I’ll reward you.”

Chanyeol’s deep voice always sets Baekhyun off. It sends tingles down his spine and melts him into a puddle of nothing but want and lust towards the guy who he calls his boyfriend and daddy.

“Can you do that for me?” Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s face and makes him meet his eyes. “Can you? Can my pretty little star behave for his daddy? After this I’ll fuck you real good, and real hard. Just how my baby likes it and deserves it.”

Baekhyun nods. He’s nearly crying but he has to stay strong for his daddy. “I-I can. Anything, anything for daddy.”

Chanyeol smiles and kisses his forehead. Baekhyun closes his eyes and savors the softness. He can always feel Chanyeol’s love for him and he’s always thankful for that. He loves Chanyeol just as much.

It’s been going well for the two of them so far, but Chanyeol mumbling angrily as he checks on records was not good for Baekhyun’s already on fire loins. He’s too distracted to play properly and the heat running through his nerves is not easily controllable anymore. The twitching cock pushed up deep inside of him is also not helping.

Smirking, Baekhyun thought of a way to get himself fucked without pissing his daddy off. But he wouldn’t mind a bit of angry, punishing sex either way. His daddy is always good to him. Toe curling, mind blowing sex is Chanyeol’s specialty and Baekhyun savors being the sole recipient of this paradise.

Purposely letting his character die, Baekhyun groans in disappointment, wiggling his hips like he does when he loses. He does this subtly, hiding his smirk from his daddy who stopped with his work and held onto his waist to stop the further onslaught of movement. “Baby,” Chanyeol warns, so stern and dark.

“I’m not doing anything, daddy. My character just died.” Baekhyun blinks his eyes slowly, acting all innocent and angel like that Chanyeol let it go.

“Alright.”

Baekhyun giggles, and goes back to his business, hand stroking his own tummy to feel Chanyeol’s cock. It’s so deep inside, Baekhyun can’t help that he can feel it filling him so good and marvelously.

He played his game again and purposely died again and again, moans getting filthier instead of one of disappointment. The more he moves his hips in circles, the more he wants to be fucked like the good baby he has been. Waiting for Chanyeol all week while he finishes his school work, behaving all week because he knows this was a busy week for his daddy, but today is the weekend and he was hoping to be rewarded. Having Chanyeol deep inside him and warming his cock is wonderful, but he just needs more now.

And more he shall get.

 

On his fifth death, Baekhyun finally succeeds as Chanyeol slams his laptop close hard, his breathing too heavy. Baekhyun nearly screams in victory when Chanyeol grabs his hips, this time harshly, before thrusting upwards strongly.

“Ugh. Yes, like that daddy,” Baekhyun moans like the needy slut he was to his boyfriend.

“Is this what you wanted?” Chanyeol grunts, slamming his dick upwards one more time. Baekhyun nearly bows over if it wasn’t for Chanyeol’s strong grip on him. “To be fucked hard and fast?” Every word muttered with a thrust and Baekhyun is nearly reeling in pleasure.

“Yes, daddy please…” Baekhyun cries, tears now in his eyes. “I’ve been waiting all week, daddy. Please fuck me good.”

Chanyeol smiles, stroking Baekhyun’s hair and kissing his head. “My baby was indeed very behaved this week. Did you miss me?”

Baekhyun nods, crying now and he turns his head to look at Chanyeol. “I felt so… lonely.. daddy.”

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Chanyeol croons. “Daddy will make it up to you, alright?”

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol leans and Baekhyun meets him halfway, willing to kiss the other. It’s dirty, like all their kisses in the throes of passion are, but love was still felt in it. Chanyeol breaks away with Baekhyun trying to follow his lips, but he smiles and whispers: “Show me how much you missed daddy, baby. Ride me.”

Baekhyun nods and sighs in pleasure, moving his hips up and down, filling himself with Chanyeol’s dick the way he wants to be filled. It’s thrilling to be the one in control of his pleasure as he hears Chanyeol moan behind him. Their hands are intertwined as Chanyeol sucks marks on his skin, totally naked from the beginning and only having Chanyeol as his source of warmth.

“Just like that, baby. You’re riding daddy so good,” Chanyeol grunts in pleasure. “Ah, ah, ah. Daddy, so big.” Baekhyun whimpers the more he moves and circles his hips. It’s too much, but it’s too good to stop.

His hips start to stutter as tiredness starts to overtake him. Chanyeol notices this and takes over. Slamming up; fast, hard and deep, making Baekhyun scream in indescribable pleasure. Standing up, Chanyeol bends Baekhyun over their coffee table and takes over.

His thrusts are powerful that Baekhyun has put more of his fingers in his mouth. Chanyeol chuckles, takes them out and replaces them with his own thicker ones. “Mmmmm.” Baekhyun is mumbling, too lost in the haze. “More, daddy. I’m so near.”

Chanyeol groans darkly. “Me too, baby. Just hold on.”

After that, Chanyeol has been nothing but hard and pleasing to his baby. Hitting him in all the right places, their neighbors would surely be hearing them right now. He smirks, already expecting the disgusted looks the older ladies will be giving him. But Chanyeol doesn’t care as long as he gets to pleasure his baby in the best way he can.

Deciding to stop torturing his baby, Chanyeol thrusts where Baekhyun wants to be hit and keens in pleasure. Baekhyun screams his name in pleasure and praise before cumming untouched like he always does with his daddy. Chanyeol fucks him through his orgasm and when Baekhyun is down from his high, he pulls out.

Baekhyun turns around, knowing exactly what he has to do. He takes Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth and sucks like the good boy that he was. “You look so pretty around my dick like this all the time,” Chanyeol praises, palming Baekhyun’s cheek and feeling his dick through it.

Baekhyun smiles, mouth full of dick and stops. Opening his mouth, Chanyeol laughs, “You really know how to please me,” he comments before fucking into Baekhyun’s mouth. The hotness of Baekhyun’s mouth and his incessant sucking when he can made Chanyeol let go. It has gotten too much and Baekhyun willingly and deliciously swallowed all he had to offer. Not a drop of cum was left. Baekhyun coquettishly licks his slit and Chanyeol groans. “You really know how to please me so well, baby. I love you so much.”

Baekhyun grins, happy and satisfied. Too satisfied. “I love you too, daddy. Very very much,” he says before licking his lips in satisfaction.

Chanyeol chuckles and takes his seat back, pulling the other one into his arms. “What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you?”

Baekhyun shrugs and teases, nestling himself onto Chanyeol’s body. “I don’t know. You must’ve done something right.”

“Maybe I did,” Chanyeol comments before kissing the crown of Baekhyun’s head again. It’s a loving gesture Baekhyun loves. True enough, Baekhyun whimpers one last time before his breathing evens and sleep overtakes. Chanyeol smiles, holding the other closer and closes his eyes as well. The rest of his work can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/touchofbeige) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/touchofbeige_)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Happy New Year! May 2019 be good to all of us. :D


End file.
